Bad goes the girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 100% AU-story. Ally become a bad girl...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Bad goes the girl**

**Ally Dawson is tired of being the 'good girl' so now she has decided to change her style and personality and become a true 'bad girl' instead.**

Ally is in her bedroom, putting on a tight white tank top with 'bitch' written on it, a very short leather skirt and black boots with high steel heels.

"Bye, good Ally! Hi, bad Ally!" says Ally to herself as she look at her reflection in the big mirror that show the whole her, from head to feet.

"Ally, may I talk to you about..." begins Trish as she enter the room, but she almost faint in surprise and she stop talking when she see Ally wearing 'bad girl' clothes.

"Hi, Trish! Love my new outfit, huh?" says Ally in a cheerful girly tone that does not match her sexual outfit at all.

"Eh, your outfit..." stutter Trish. "It's really...I don't know, special..."

"What's wrong with my outfit, Trish? If it doesn't suit me I wanna know." says Ally in a serious and also a little sad tone.

"It's cool...I mean, if you're a biker-bitch or punk-chick, but it's not a typical Ally-outfit." says Trish.

"Everyone goes like 'Ally, you're such a good young lady' or 'Ally is never doing something bad' and I'm fuckin' sick of such talk. From now on Ally is a badass bad girl." says Ally with confidence.

"Ally, this is not a good idea. You can't go out in public like that." says Trish.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. This is not an illegal outfit. If I wanna look like this, this is how I'm gonna look. Deal with it, Trish." says Ally in a sassy voice.

"What's goin' on with you? You've never talked to me like that ever. I haven't seen you this rude and vulgar before." says Trish.

"Easy for you to hate my new style. You're not the one with a sweet little good girl-reputation." says Ally without even looking at her BFF.

"Ally, you're my BFF and we've known each other since kindergarten, please listen to me. This whole bad girl thing is a really terrible idea." says Trish.

"It's time for a new chapter in my life. Ally's good girl days are over. Now begins the chapter of Ally Dawson, bad girl of the ultimate level." says Ally.

Ally put on a black leather jacket, grab her electric guitar, push Trish out of the way and head out to her car.

"Hey, wait a sec..." screams Trish as she run after her friend as fast as she can. "Where are you going?"

It's too late. Ally's car is gone and Trish has no idea where Ally went.

"Shit!" exclaims Trish in an angry tone.

30 minutes later Ally arrive at Austin's house. She step out of her pink sportscar, grab her guitar and walk up to Austin's house and knock on the door.

"Ally...?" says Austin when he open the door and sees his friend dressed as a bad girl.

"Yup, Austie...it's me!" says Ally with a smile.

"What's happened to you?" says Austin.

"This is new me. New totally badass me." says Ally.

"No, Ally. You don't need to wear short leather skirts and look like a sexy bitch. You need to wear your typical girly dresses, your regular boots and those cute waistcoats that I never figure out where you buy 'em." says Austin.

"Austin, no. This is me now. And if you don't love it, maybe you need to find a new girl to replace me in your life." says Ally.

"Ally, please. You're a huge part of my life and I like you a lot, but I want the Ally I've known all these years. Not _**this**_...!" says Austin, pointing at Ally's outfit when he says the word 'this'.

"Austin freakin' Moon, you're not my fuckin' daddy, okey? You can't tell me what clothes I should wear or how I'm supposed to behave! This is me now and you can not change that. Nobody can. Not Trish, not Dez and especially not you!" says Ally in an angry tone.

"Ally, please..." says Austin in a sad tone.

"Don't you dare to Ally-please me, fuck-face! If you don't like new Ally, that's your loss!" says an angry Ally.

"Did you actually think I'd like this new style you have?" says Austin.

"Yes, Austin. I thought you wanted a more sexy Ally Dawson. A real woman who can kick some ass if she need to." says Ally.

"I just want the Ally Dawson that is my sweet girly friend." says Austin.

"Well that's too bad, cuz she's gone!" says Ally in a sarcastic sassy tone.

"No, she's still in there inside of you somewhere." says Austin.

"No!" says Ally.

"Yes, she is!" says Austin.

"NO!" screams Ally. "Bye, Austin Moon!"

Ally jump back into her car and drive away.

10 minutes later she arrive at the Sonic Boom.

Ally jump out of her car and enter the store.

"Hi, daddy!" says Ally.

"Ally Dawson, what are you wearing...?" says Ally's dad, who can't believe that his once so sweet daughter is looking like a bad girl.

"Dad, this is the new me. I'm a bad girl now." says Ally with a smile.

"I've never had to yell at you like this before. I won't allow you to dress like a bad girl and behave like a bitch! Stop this thing, now!" says Ally's dad in an angry hard tone.

Ally is surprised. Her dad is usually so friendly and happy.

"Dad, listen to me. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 27 years old. You can't give me orders all the time anymore." says Ally.

"Allyson Samantha Dawson, go home and put on some respectable clothes!" says Ally's dad out loud, still angry.

"No!" says Ally in a sassy voice.

"Ally, do as I tell you!" says Ally's dad.

"No!" says Ally.

"I've raised you, taught you to play the piano. I make sure you have food on the platter every day and this is the reward I get...?" says Ally's dad.

"If you're so fuckin' tired of me maybe I'll move out and get my own place." says Ally.

"Ally..." says Ally's dad.

"You can't force me to change my mind, dad. Nobody can." says Ally.

"Wanna talk about this over some Fruity Mint Swirl...?" says Ally's dad as he try to smile a little.

"No." says Ally in a cold hard tone.

"Please, Ally, listen to me..." says Ally's dad.

"No." says Ally.

Ally walk back out to her car, jump in and drive back home.

Two days later Ally move out and buy her own little apartment close to the zoo, since the zoo was her favorite place when she was a kid.

She also end her friendship with Trish, Austin and Dez and start to hang out with other people instead.

**The End.**


End file.
